1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices, and relates in particular to radio frequency (RF) signal propagation in multi-antenna wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an ever increasing demand for higher data rates accompanied by an increasing demand for higher signal quality, wireless communication systems have been increasingly employing various diversity antenna arrangements. In simultaneous voice and data (SVD) operations, separate antennas are generally used for voice and data. However, there may not be enough physical volume available to have two high performance antennas. As a result, system designers are still tasked with overcoming the challenges associated with signal quality even in these diversity arrangement configurations. Additionally, there is a need to avoid the occurrence of receiver desensitization due to inter-modulation of the simultaneously transmitted signals.